clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Clans
"Clans are an integral part of the game. Join one to get in on the fun!" Summary * Clans are a place where players can congregate and try to push themselves to their best potential while getting help from friends and competing with other Clans, in competition to prove their skill in Clash Royale. Basics *Once you reach level 3 through leveling cards and gaining more cards, you are allowed to join a Clan. *Clans can have up to a maximum of 50 members. Once a Clan is full, a player will have to leave, before another is able to join. *While in a Clan, you are able to donate to Clanmates. **You can donate 2 cards at a time, and are allowed to donate either 10 Common cards or 1 Rare card at a time. **You can request every 8 hours for cards of your choosing. **These donations reward you with at least 1 XP and 5 Gold per card. Clan Stats *Clan Score is based on the following factors: **Ranks 1-10 are worth 50% of the point total. **Ranks 11-20 are worth 25% of the point total. **Ranks 21-30 are worth 12% of the point total. **Ranks 31-40 are worth 10% of the point total. **Ranks 41-50 are worth 3% of the point total. *As a result, Clans can be top heavy with high level players, and maintain a high ranking. *Clan-wide donations are reset on a weekly basis, find your Clans total beneath the Clan points! *The Clan tag povides a simple way to search for Clans. Clan Settings *Clan Leaders can choose between three settings for "type of clan" when starting, which can also be changed later: **Open: Anyone can join, provided they have the minimum amount of Trophies required. **Invite Only: Players who request or are invited can join, provided they have the minimum number of trophies (However, those who are invited can be below this total). Clan Elder, Co-Leaders and Leaders have the position of power to decline requests. **Closed: The Clan is not open to people joining, unless they are invited. *The Clan Name is set at the Clan's creation, but cannot be changed later *The Clan Shield can be set and changed later if needed. *Leaders, and Co-leaders (see below) can change Clan Settings, included required Trophy level and Clan location. : It is important to note that clanmates will NOT be kicked as a result of not having the minimum amount of Trophies. Clan Roles * Clan Members can be given three promotions from member ** Members have no special privileges within a Clan. They cannot kick or promote, nor change the Clan Settings. ** Elders are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick and invite or accept players to the Clan, but are not viable to change the Clan Settings. ** Co-Leaders are the second level of promotion. They can kick players, recruit/accept players and are able to change the Clan Settings. ** The Leader is, for the most part, the player who created a Clan, however they can demote themselves while promoting someone else to the role of Leader. They have the same privileges as Co-leaders, however, the Leader is the only player in the Clan who can kick and demote everyone, no matter the player's role. ** Elders can only kick Members, Co-leaders can only kick Members and Elders, while Leaders can kick any player in a lower position. Category:Gameplay